darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grand Abominations
The Grand Abominations are weapons created by the Nephilim from a destroyed race called the Ravaiim, who were among the Nephilim's first victims in their rampage across all of Creation . The dead race's remains were used as a raw material in the creation of semi-sentient weapons of massive as well as world-ending power. They were created in secret and only used by the Firstborn of the Nephilim. The safeguard developed in order to make sure only the Firstborn could fully activate the Abominations' full potential was usage of the blood of the Ravaiim in which only several of the Firstborn knew where to find. To make sure other races could not use the Abominations against their creators, most were locked away in a separate dimension called the Abomination Vault. Others were lost among several battles between Nephilim and other races. The Abominations were forged in many forms, including a gun, rifle, and even a buckler. The Abominations have a deep hatred of everything and they all are connected to each other. The only Firstborn Nephilim alive who knows the location of the Abomination Vault is the leader of the Four Horseman himself, Death. His home is positioned right near the Vault and he also coined the idea of developing the Abominations from the Ravaiim's remains as well as having some influence in bringing several of the Abominations into existance. Known Grand Abominations *'Mortis': A buckler that when fully awoken could redirect a attack from an enemy as well as send forth a very powerful, energy charge with enormous velocity towards a random friend, family member or loved one from the attacker's memory. *'Black Mercy': A tri-barrelled gun that fires teeth and when fully awakened can kill anything, even by the smallest wound. *'Earth Reaver': A rifle connected to a slow moving base that when fully awoken redirects the magma of an area creating a massive erupting volcano at the target. *'Lamentation': Nothing is known about this weapon *'Anathema': Nothing is known about this weapon *'White Anguish': Nothing is known about this weapon *'Gravesire': Nothing is known about this weapon *'Black Tranquility': Nothing is known about this weapon Other Nephilim weapons *'Affliction: '''A narrow-bladed sword almost as long as Death is tall with serpentine filigree running up its center that can leave behind wounds purely unnatural as well as turn completely necrotic soon after the weapon is removed. Not even Angelic medicine can fully restore any organ Affliction has damaged. This sword was, in fact, the main cause of Abaddon losing his right eye in battle. It took his own will and several healer angels to keep the infection in his eye and eyesocket from spreading, but his wounds from Affliction's poison could not be fully healed. *'Harvester: Death's signature weapon. Its standard form is a large scythe, but it is able to transform into any imaginable melee weapon, even splitting in half, as fast as Death can think it. Along with Affliction, it is one of the Nephilim weapons created before the age of the Grand Abominations. According to Death the Abominations made weapons like Harvester and Affliction seem like a maker's toys. *Chaoseater: '''War's signature weapon. It feeds on the chaos of battle and transmutes the energy to War. Category:Weapons Category:Article stubs